მოციქული (Cleric)
მინი|250px Clerics are intermediaries between the mortal world and the distant planes of the gods. As varied as the gods they serve, clerics strive to embody the handiwork of their deities. No ordinary priest, a cleric is imbued with divine magic. საჭიროა, თქვენი ქულა 13 ან უფრო მაღალი იყოს, რათა ამ კლასში ან ამ კლასიდან დაიკლასოთ. ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d8 მოციქულის თითო დონეზე *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 8 + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d8 (ან 5) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი მოციქულის ყოველ დონეზე პირველის შემდეგ ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი :' აბჯარი, აბჯარი, ფარები *'იარაღები:' ყველა იარაღი *'ინსტრუმენტები :' არავითარი *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები :' სიბრძნე , ქარიზმა *'უნარ-ჩვევები :' აირჩიეთ ორი: ისტორია , ჩაწვდომა , მედიცინა , დარწმუნება და რელიგია ;აღჭურვილობა *(a) ან (b) , თუკი გაწაფული ხართ მასში *(a) ან (b) აბჯარი ან © , თუკი გაწაფული ხართ მასში *(a) და არბალეტის 20 ისარი ან (b) ნებისმიერი იარაღი *(a) ან (b) *ფარი და ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ, არ აიღოთ კლასისა თუ წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობა და დაიწყოთ 5d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ;მოციქულის დონეების ცხრილი შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) გრძნებვები (Cantrips) 1-ლ დონეზე თქვენ იცით სასურველი სამი მოციქულის შელოცვების სიიდან. მოციქულის დამატებითი გრძნებვების შესწავლა უფრო მაღალ დონეებზე შეგიძლიათ, როგორც ეს მოციქულის ცხრილის „ნასწავლი გრძნებვების“ სვეტშია მოცემული. შელოცვების მომზადება და დაკასტვა მოციქულის ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, რამდენი გაქვთ თქვენი მოციქულის 1-ლი და უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვების დასაკასტად. ერთ-ერთი ასეთი შელოცვის დასაკასტად აუცილებლად უნდა დახარჯოთ შელოცვის დონის შესაბამისი ან მასზე მაღალი დონის სლოტი. დახარჯულ სლოტებს შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. თქვენ ამზადებთ სიას მოციქულის იმ შელოცვებისა, რომელთა დაკასტვაც შეგიძლიათ მოციქულის შელოცვებიდან. ამის გაკეთებისას აირჩიეთ თქვენი + თქვენი მოციქულის დონის ტოლი რაოდენობის შელოცვა (მინიმუმ 1). შელოცვა აუცილებლად იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტები. მომზადებული შელოცვების სიის შეცვლა დასრულების შემდეგ შეგიძლიათ. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) მოციქულის შელოცვებისთვის თქვენი სიბრძნეა . როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს სიბრძნეს გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ სიბრძნის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული მოციქულის შელოცვებისთვის DC-ს ( ) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + თქვენი შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი = თქვენი + თქვენი რიტუალური კასტვა (Ritual Casting) შეგიძლიათ სახით დაკასტოთ მოციქულის ნებისმიერი შელოცვა, რომლის რიტუალად დაკასტვაც შესაძლებელია და რომელიც მომზადებული გაქვთ. შელოცვის ფოკუსი (Spellcasting Focus) მოციქულის შელოცვებისთვის შელოცვის ფოკუსად შეგიძლიათ გამოიყენოთ. ღვთიური დომენი (Divine Domain) აირჩიეთ ერთი დომენი, რომელიც თქვენ ღვთაებას უკავშირდება. გაკეთებული არჩევანი დომენის შელოცვებსა და სხვა მახასიათებლებს გძენთ არჩევისას, 1-ლ დონეზე. ის აგრეთვე „ “ დამატებით გზებს გაძლევთ მოციქულის მე-2 დონეზე, აგრეთვე დამატებით უპირატესობებს მე-6, მე-8 და მე-17 დონეებზე. *Arcana Domain *Death Domain *Forge Domain *Grave Domain *Knowledge Domain *Life Domain *Light Domain *Nature Domain *Order Domain *Tempest Domain *Trickery Domain *War Domain დომენის შელოცვები თითოეულ დომენს აქვს სია შელოცვებისა, რომლებსაც იღებთ დომენის აღწერაში მითითებულ მოციქულის დონეებზე. დომენის შელოცვა მიღების შემდეგ ყოველთვის მომზადებული გაქვთ და ის არ გაითვალისწინება იმ შელოცვების რაოდენობაში, რომელთა მომზადებაც ყოველდღიურად შეგიძლიათ. თუკი დომენი ისეთ შელოცვას გაძლევთ, რომელიც მოციქულის შელოცვების სიაში არ არის, ის მაინც მოციქულის შელოცვად განიხილება. ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) მე-2 დონეზე თქვენ იწყებთ ორი უნარით: და კიდევ ერთი ეფექტით, რომელიც თქვენი დომენით განისაზღვრება. ზოგიერთი დომენი დამატებით ეფექტებს გაძლევთ დონეებზე ასვლის კვალდაკვალ, რაც დომენის აღწერაში იქნება მითითებული. როდესაც „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობას“ იყენებთ, ირჩევთ სასურველ ეფექტს. ამ მახასიათებლის ხელახლა გამოსაყენებლად აუცილებლად უნდა დაასრულოთ ან . „ღვთაეობრიობის მოხმობის“ ზოგიერთ ეფექტს სჭირდება. როდესაც ამ კლასით იყენებთ მსგავს ეფექტს, ეფექტის DC ( ) მოციქულის DC-ის ტოლია. მე-6 დონიდან დასვენებებს შორის ორჯერ შეგიძლიათ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ გამოყენება, მე-18 დონიდან კი — სამჯერ. ან შემდეგ აღგიდგებათ დახარჯული მცდელობები. მოცვალებულთა განდევნა (Turn Undead) სახით შეგიძლიათ, თითოეულ , რომელიც თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსშია და რომელსაც შეუძლია თქვენი დანახვა ან თქვენი ხმის გაგონება, შეასრულებინოთ . თუკი არსება წარუმატებლად გააგორებს თავდაცვას, ის განიდევნება 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ზიანს მიიღებს. განდევნილმა არსებამ თავისი სვლები უნდა დახარჯოს თქვენგან რაც შეიძლება შორს წასასვლელად და მას არ შეუძლია თქვენგან 30 ფუტში სურვილისამებრ გადაადგილება. მას აგრეთვე არ შეუძლია გამოვლენა. სახით მას შეუძლია მხოლოდ შესრულება ან იმ ეფექტისგან დახსნის მცდელობა, რომელიც მას გადაადგილებისგან ზღუდავს. თუკი გადასაადგილებლად სივრცე არსადაა, არსებას შეუძლია, გამოიყენოს. უნარების ქულების ზრდა (Ability Score Increase) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის ქულა გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის ქულას 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. მოცვალებულთა განადგურება (Destroy Undead) მე-5 დონიდან დაწყებული, როდესაც 1/2-ის ან უფრო დაბლის მქონე წარუმატებლად ასრულებს თქვენი „ “ მახასიათებლის მიმართ, არსება მყისიერად ნადგურდება. დონეებზე ასვლისას მოცვალებულთა CR იზრდება, როგორც ეს ქვემოთ მოცემულ ცხრილშია ნაჩვენები. ღვთიური შუამდგომლობა (Divine Intervention) მე-10 დონიდან შეგიძლიათ, მოუხმოთ თქვენს ღვთაებას, რათა გიშუამდგომლოთ თქვენი სახით. აღწერეთ დახმარება, რომელსაც საჭიროებთ, და გააგორეთ . თუკი გააგორებთ რიცხვს, რომელიც თქვენი მოციქულის დონეს უტოლდება ან მასზე ნაკლებია, თქვენი ღვთაება გიშუამდგომლებთ. შუამდგომლობის ბუნებას DM განსაზღვრავს. თუკი თქვენი ღვთაება გიშუამდგომლებთ, ამ მახასიათებლის ხელახლა გამოყენება არ შეგიძლიათ შემდეგი 7 დღის განმავლობაში. სხვა მხრივ, შეგიძლიათ, ის კვლავ გმაოიყენოთ დასრულების შემდეგ. მე-20 დონეზე, როდესაც ღვთაებას შუამდგომლობისკენ მოუხმობთ, გაგორება აღარ არის საჭირო და მოხმობა ავტომატურად წარმატებულია. Arcana Domain (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) Magic is an energy that suffuses the multiverse and that fuels both destruction and creation. Gods of the Arcana domain know the secrets and potential of magic intimately. For some of these gods, magical knowledge is a great responsibility that comes with a special understanding of the nature of reality. Other gods of Arcana see magic as pure power, to be used as its wielder sees fit. The gods of this domain are often associated with knowledge, as learning and arcane power tend to go hand-in-hand. In the Realms, deities of this domain include Azuth and Mystra, as well as Corellon Larethian of the elven pantheon. In other worlds, this domain includes Hecate, Math Mathonwy, and Isis; the triple moon gods of Solinari, Lunitari, and Nuitari of Krynn; and Boccob, Vecna, and Wee Jas of Greyhawk. Arcana Domain Spells Arcane Initiate At 1st level, you gain proficiency in the Arcana skill, and you gain two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. For you, these cantrips count as cleric cantrips. Channel Divinity: Arcane Abjuration Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you present your holy symbol, and one celestial, elemental, fey, or fiend of your choice that is within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw, provided that the creature can see or hear you. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly end its move in a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, then the creature can use the Dodge action. After you reach 5th level, when a creature fails its saving throw against your Arcane Abjuration feature, the creature is banished for 1 minute (as in the Banishment spell, no concentration required) if it isn't on its plane of origin and if its challenge rating is at or below a certain threshold, as shown below. Spell Breaker Starting at 6th level, when you restore hit points to an ally with a spell of 1st level or higher, you can also end one spell of your choice on that creature. The level of the spell you end must be equal to or lower than the level of the spell slot you use to cast the healing spell. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Arcane Mastery At 17th level, you choose four spells from the wizard spell list, one from each of the following levels: 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th. You add them to your list of domain spells. Like your other domain spells, they are always prepared and count as cleric spells for you. Death Domain (Dungeon Master's Guide) The Death domain is concerned with the forces that cause death, as well as the negative energy that gives rise to undead creatures. Deities such as Chemosh, Myrkul, and Wee Jas are patrons of necromancers, death knights, liches, mummy lords, and vampires. Gods of the Death domain also embody murder (Anubis, Bhaal, and Pyremius), pain (Iuz or Loviatar), disease or poison (Incabulos, Talona, or Morgion), and the underworld (Hades and Hel). Death Domain Spells Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons. Reaper At 1st level, you learn one necromancy cantrip of your choice from any spell list. When you cast a necromancy cantrip that normally targets only one creature, the spell can instead target two creatures within range and within 5 feet of each other. Channel Divinity: Touch of Death Starting at 2nd level, when you hit a creature with a melee attack, you can use Channel Divinity to deal extra necrotic damage to the target. The damage equals 5 + twice your cleric level. Inescapable Destruction Starting at 6th level, necrotic damage dealt by your cleric spells and Channel Divinity options ignore resistance to necrotic damage. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Improved Reaper Starting at 17th level, when you casts a necromancy spell of 1st through 5th-level that targets only one creature, the spell can instead target two creatures within range and within 5 feet of each other. If the spell consumes its material components, you must provide them for each target. Forge Domain (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) The gods of the forge are patrons of artisans who work with metal, from a humble blacksmith who keeps a village in horseshoes and plow blades to the mighty elf artisan whose diamond-tipped arrows of mithral have felled demon lords. The gods of the forge teach that, with patience and hard work, even the most intractable metal can be transformed from a lump of ore to a beautifully wrought object. Clerics of these deities search for objects lost to the forces of darkness, liberate mines overrun by orcs, and uncover rare and wondrous materials necessary to create potent magic items. Followers of these gods take great pride in their work, and they are willing to craft and use heavy armor and powerful weapons to protect them. Deities of this domain include Gond, Reorx, Onatar, Moradin, Hephaestus, and Goibhniu. Forge Domain Spells Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor and smith's tools. Blessing of the Forge At 1st level, at the end of a long rest, touch one nonmagical object that is a suit of armor or a simple or martial weapon. Until the end of your next long rest, the object becomes a magic item, granting a +1 bonus to AC if it's armor or a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls if it's a weapon. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Artisan's Blessing Starting at 2nd level, you can conduct an hour-long ritual that crafts a nonmagical item that must include some metal. The creation is completed at the end of the hour, coalescing in an unoccupied space of your choice on a surface within 5 feet of you. The thing you create can be something that is worth no more than 100 gp. As part of this ritual, you must lay out metal, which can include coins, with a value equal to the creation. The metal irretrievably coalesces and transforms into the creation at the ritual's end, magically forming even nonmetal parts of the creation. The ritual can create a duplicate of a nonmagical item that contains metal, such as a key, if you possess the original during the ritual. Soul of the Forge Starting at 6th level, you get a number of special abilities: *You gain resistance to fire damage. *While wearing heavy armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 fire damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Saint of Forge and Fire At 17th level, you gain the following benefits: *You gain immunity to fire damage. *While you're wearing heavy armor, you have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks. Grave Domain (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Gods of the grave watch over the line between life and death. To these deities, death and the afterlife are a foundational part of the multiverse’s workings. To resist death, or to desecrate the dead’s rest, is an abomination. Deities of the grave include Kelemvor, Wee Jas, the ancestral spirits of the Undying Court, Hades, Anubis, and Osiris. These deities teach their followers to respect the dead and pay them due homage. Followers of these deities seek to put restless spirits to rest, destroy the undead wherever they find them, and ease the suffering of dying creatures. Their magic also allows them to stave off a creature’s death, though they refuse to use such magic to extend a creature’s lifespan beyond its mortal limits. Grave Domain Spells Circle of Mortality At 1st level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell to a creature at 0 hit points, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. In addition, you learn the Spare the Dying cantrip, which doesn't count against the number of cleric cantrips you know. For you, it has a range of 30 feet, and you can cast it as a bonus action. Eyes of the Grave At 1st level, as an action, you can open your awareness to magically detect undead. Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any undead within 60 feet of you that isn't behind total cover and that isn't protected from divination magic. This sense doesn't tell you anything about a creature's capabilities or identity. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you, cursing it until the end of your next turn. The next time you or an ally of yours hits the cursed creature with an attack, the creature has vulnerability to all of that attack's damage, and then the curse ends. Sentinel at Death's Door At 6th level, as a reaction when you or a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you suffers a critical hit, you can turn that attack into a normal hit. Any effects triggered by a critical hit are canceled. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Keeper of Souls Starting at 17th level, when an enemy you can see dies within 60 feet of you, you or one creature of your choice that is within 60 feet of you regains hit points equal to the enemy's number of Hit Dice. You can use this feature only if you aren't incapacitated. Once you use it, you can't do so again until the start of your next turn. Knowledge Domain The gods of knowledge – including Oghma, Boccob, Gilean, Aureon, and Thoth – value learning and understanding above all. Some teach that knowledge is to be gathered and shared in libraries and universities, or promote the practical knowledge of craft and invention. Some deities hoard knowledge and keep its secrets to themselves. And some promise their followers that they will gain tremendous power if they unlock the secrets of the multiverse. Followers of these gods study esoteric lore, collect old tomes, delve into the secret places of the earth, and learn all they can. Some gods of knowledge promote the practical knowledge of craft and invention, including smith deities like Gond, Reorx, Onatar, Moradin, Hephaestus, and Goibhniu. In Amonkhet, knowledge is the second virtue of society. Kefnet’s task is to pass on this teaching of the God-Pharaoh and elucidate its meaning. He teaches that the afterlife will be inhabited only by those who have proved by their wits that they are worthy of dwelling in the glorious presence of the God-Pharaoh. He trains acolytes and initiates to push their limits and challenge their mental capacity with spells of ever-greater power. Knowledge Domain Spells Blessing of Knowledge At 1st level, you learn two languages of your choice. You also become proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Arcana, History, Nature, or Religion. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of those skills. Channel Divinity: Knowledge of the Ages Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you choose one skill or tool. For 10 minutes, you have proficiency with the chosen skill or tool. Channel Divinity: Read Thoughts At 6th level, as an action, choose one creature that you can see within 60 feet of you. That creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature succeeds on the saving throw, you can't use this feature on it again until you finish a long rest. If the creature fails its save, you can read its surface thoughts (those foremost in its mind, reflecting its current emotions and what it is actively thinking about) when it is within 60 feet of you. This effect lasts for 1 minute. During that time, you can use your action to end this effect and cast the suggestion spell on the creature without expending a spell slot. The target automatically fails its saving throw against the spell. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Visions of the Past Starting at 17th level, you can spend at least 1 minute in meditation and prayer, then receive dreamlike, shadowy glimpses of recent events. You can meditate in this way for a number of minutes equal to your Wisdom score and must maintain concentration during that time, as if you were casting a spell. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Object Reading:' Holding an object as you meditate, you can see visions of the object's previous owner. After meditating for 1 minute, you learn how the owner acquired and lost the object, as well as the most recent significant event involving the object and that owner. If the object was owned by another creature in the recent past (within a number of days equal to your Wisdom score), you can spend 1 additional minute for each owner to learn the same information about that creature. *'Area Reading:' As you meditate, you see visions of recent events in your immediate vicinity (a room, street, tunnel, clearing, or the like, up to a 50-foot cube), going back a number of days equal to your Wisdom score. For each minute you meditate, you learn about one significant event, beginning with the most recent. Significant events typically involve powerful emotions, such as battles and betrayals, marriages and murders, births and funerals. However, they might also include more mundane events that are nevertheless important in your current situation. Life Domain The Life domain focuses on the vibrant positive energy – one of the fundamental forces of the universe – that sustains all life. The gods of life promote vitality and health through healing the sick and wounded, caring for those in need, and driving away the forces of death and undeath. Almost any non-evil deity can claim influence over this domain, particularly agricultural deities (such as Chauntea, Arawai, and Demeter), sun gods (such as Lathander, Pelor, and Re-Horakhty), gods of healing or endurance (such as Ilmater, Mishakal, Apollo, and Diancecht), and gods of home and community (such as Hestia, Hathor, and Boldrci). Life Domain Spells Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Disciple of Life Also starting at 1st level, whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2 + the spell's level. Channel Divinity: Preserve Life Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke healing energy that can restore a number of hit points equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those hit points among them. This feature can restore a creature to no more than half of its hit point maximum. You can't use this feature on an undead or a construct. Blessed Healer Beginning at 6th level, when you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that restores hit points to a creature other than you, you regain hit points equal to 2 + the spell's level. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Supreme Healing Starting at 17th level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. For example, instead of restoring 2d6 hit points to a creature, you restore 12. Light Domain Gods of light – including Helm, Lathander, Pholtus, Branchala, the Silver Flame, Belenus, Apollo, and Re-Horakhty – promote the ideals of rebirth and renewal, truth, vigilance, and beauty, often using the symbol of the sun. Some of these gods are portrayed as the sun itself or as a charioteer who guides the sun across the sky. Others are tireless sentinels whose eyes pierce every shadow and see through every deception. Some are deities of beauty and artistry, who teach that art is a vehicle for the soul's improvement. Clerics of a god of light are enlightened souls infused with radiance and the power oftheir gods' discerning vision, charged with chasing away lies and burning away darkness. Light Domain Spells Bonus Cantrip When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain the Light cantrip if you don't already know it. Warding Flare Also at 1st level, when you are attacked by a creature within 30 feet of you that you can see, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll, causing light to flare before the attacker before it hits or misses. An attacker that can't be blinded is immune to this feature. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Radiance of the Dawn Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you present your holy symbol, and any magical darkness within 30 feet of you is dispelled. Additionally, each hostile creature within 30 feet of you must make a Constitution saving throw. A creature takes radiant damage equal to 2d10 + your cleric level on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. A creature that has total cover from you is not affected. Improved Flare Starting at 6th level, you can also use your Warding Flare feature when a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you attacks a creature other than you. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Corona of Light Starting at 17th level, you can use your action to activate an aura of sunlight that lasts for 1 minute or until you dismiss it using another action. You emit bright light in a 60-foot radius and dim light 30 feet beyond that. Your enemies in the bright light have disadvantage on saving throws against any spell that deals fire or radiant damage. Nature Domain Gods of nature are as varied as the natural world itself; from inscrutable gods of the deep forests (such as Silvanus, Obad-Hai, Chislev, Balinor, and Pan) to friendly deities associated with particular springs and groves (such as Eldath). Druids revere nature as a whole and might serve one of these deities, practicing mysterious rites and reciting all-but-forgotten prayers in their own secret tongue. But many of these gods have clerics as well, champions who take a more active role in advancing the interests of a particular nature god. These clerics might hunt the evil monstrosities that despoil the woodlands, bless the harvest of the faithful, or wither the crops of those who anger their gods. Nature Domain Spells Acolyte of Nature At 1st level, you learn one druid cantrip of your choice. You also gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Nature, or Survival. Bonus Proficiency Also at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Channel Divinity: Charm Animals and Plants Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you present your holy symbol and invoke the name of your deity. Each beast or plant creature that can see you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is charmed by you for 1 minute or until it takes damage. While it is charmed by you, it is friendly to you and other creatures you designate. Dampen Elements Starting at 6th level, when you or a creature within 30 feet of you takes acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder damage, you can use your reaction to grant resistance to the creature against that instance of the damage. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 cold, fire, or lightning damage (your choice) to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Master of Nature At 17th level, while creatures are charmed by your Charm Animals and Plants feature, you can take a bonus action on your turn to verbally command what each of those creatures will do on its next turn. Order Domain (Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica) The Order domain represents discipline, as well as devotion to a society or an institution and strict obedience to the laws governing it. The domain is favored by clerics who use it to benevolently maintain and enforce the law, or exploit law and order for their own personal gain. Gods who grant access to this domain include Bane, Tyr, Majere, Erathis, Pholtus, Wee Jas, Aureon, Maglubiyet, Nuada, Athena, Anubis, Forsetti, and Asmodeus. The ideal of order is obedience to the law above all else, rather than to a specific individual or the passing influence of emotion or popular rule. Clerics of order are typically concerned with how things are done, rather than whether an action's results are just. Following the law and obeying its edicts is critical, especially when it benefits these clerics and their deities. Law establishes hierarchies. Those selected by the law to lead must be obeyed. Those who obey must do so to the best of their ability. In this manner, law creates an intricate web of obligations that allows society to forge order and security in a chaotic multiverse. Order Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies At 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. You also gain proficiency in the Intimidation or Persuasion skill (your choice) Voice of Authority Starting at 1st level, if you cast a spell with a spell slot of 1st level or higher and target an ally with the spell, that ally can use their reaction immediately after the spell to make one weapon attack against a creature of your choice that you can see. If the spell targets more than one ally, you choose the ally who can make the attack. Channel Divinity: Order's Demand Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to exert an intimidating presence over others. As an action, you present your holy symbol, and each creature of your choice that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you until the end of your next turn or until the charmed creature takes any damage. You can also cause any of the charmed creatures to drop what they are holding when they fail the saving throw. Embodiment of the Law At 6th level, if you cast a spell of the enchantment school using a spell slot of 1st level or higher, you can change the spell’s casting time to 1 bonus action for this casting, provided the spell’s casting time is normally 1 action. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 psychic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Order's Wrath Starting at 17th level, if you deal your Divine Strike damage to a creature on your turn, you can curse that creature until the start of your next turn. The next time one of your allies hits the cursed creature with an attack, the target also takes 2d8 psychic damage, and the curse ends. You can curse a creature in this way only once per turn. Tempest Domain Gods whose portfolios include the Tempest domain – including Talos, Umberlee, Kord, Zeboim, the Devourer, Zeus, and Thor – govern storms, sea, and, sky. They include gods of lightning and thunder, gods of earthquakes, some fire gods, and certain gods of violence, physical strength, and courage. In some pantheons, a god of this domain rules over other deities and is known for swift justice delivered by thunderbolts. In the pantheons of seafaring people, gods of this domain are ocean deities and the patrons of sailors. Tempest gods send their clerics to inspire fear in the common folk, either to keep those folk on the path of righteousness or to encourage them to offer sacrifices of propitiation to ward off divine wrath. Tempest Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies At 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons and heavy armor. Wrath of the Storm Also at 1st level, when a creature within 5 feet of you that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to cause the creature to make a Dexterity saving throw. The creature takes 2d8 lightning or thunder damage (your choice) on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Destructive Wrath Starting at 2nd level, when you roll lightning or thunder damage, you can use your Channel Divinity to deal maximum damage, instead of rolling. Thunderbolt Strike At 6th level, when you deal lightning damage to a Large or smaller creature, you can also push it up to 10 feet away from you. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 thunder damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Stormborn At 17th level, you have a flying speed equal to your current walking speed whenever you are not underground or indoors. Trickery Domain Gods of trickery – such as Tymora, Beshaba, Olidammara, the Traveler, Garl Glittergold, and Loki – are mischief-makers and instigators who stand as a constant challenge to the accepted order among both gods and mortals. They're patrons of thieves, scoundrels, gamblers, rebels, and liberators. Their clerics are a disruptive force in the world, puncturing pride, mocking tyrants, stealing from the rich, freeing captives, and flouting hollow traditions. They prefer subterfuge, pranks, deception, and theft rather than direct confrontation. Trickery Domain Spells Blessing of the Trickster At 1st level, you can use your action to touch a willing creature other than yourself to give it advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. This blessing lasts for 1 hour or until you use this feature again. Channel Divinity: Invoke Duplicity Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you create a perfect illusion of yourself that lasts for 1 minute, or until you lose your concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell). The illusion appears in an unoccupied space that you can see within 30 feet of you. As a bonus action on your turn, you can move the illusion up to 30 feet to a space you can see, but it must remain within 120 feet of you. For the duration, you can cast spells as though you were in the illusion's space, but you must use your own senses. Additionally, when both you and your illusion are within 5 feet of a creature that can see the illusion, you have advantage on attack rolls against that creature, given how distracting the illusion is to the target. Channel Divinity: Cloak of Shadows Starting at 6th level, as an action, you become invisible until the end of your next turn. You become visible if you attack or cast a spell. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 poison damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Improved Duplicity At 17th level, you can create up to four duplicates of yourself, instead of one, when you use Invoke Duplicity. As a bonus action on your turn, you can move any number of them up to 30 feet, to a maximum range of 120 feet. War Domain War has many manifestations. It can make heroes of ordinary people. It can be desperate and horrific, with acts of cruelty and cowardice eclipsing instances of excellence and courage. In either case, the gods of war watch over warriors and reward them for their great deeds. The clerics of such gods excel in battle, inspiring others to fight the good fight or offering acts of violence as prayers. Gods of war include champions of honor and chivalry (such as Torm, Heironeous, and Kiri-Jolith) as well as gods of destruction and pillage (such as Erythnul, the Fury, Gruumsh, and Ares) and gods of conquest and domination (such as Bane, Hextor, and Maglubiyet). Other war gods (such as Tempus, Nike, and Nuada) take a more neutral stance, promoting war in all its manifestations and supporting warriors in any circumstance. War Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies At 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons and heavy armor. War Priest From 1st level, when you use the Attack action, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Guided Strike Starting at 2nd level, when you make an attack roll, you can use your Channel Divinity to gain a +10 bonus to the roll. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. Channel Divinity: War God's Blessing At 6th level, when a creature within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to grant that creature a +10 bonus to the roll, using your Channel Divinity. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 damage of the same type dealt by the weapon to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Avatar of Battle At 17th level, you gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from non-magical weapons. კატეგორია:კლასები